Snowcovered
by Onaxe
Summary: Albus.S/Scorpius. SLASH. Scorpius gets transported to a snowy bridge in the middle of nowhere where Al has a surprise in store for him.


A/n: Written for the nextgen_mas fest on lj!

Warnings: Incredibly fluffy!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to JK Rowling. All works posted at this community were created entirely for fun without making any profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

Snow-covered

Scorpius frowned as the wrenching feeling that always came when travelling by portkey dissipated, the bent silver bottle-top still grasped tightly in his palm. The swirling colours of his surroundings settled, leaving him standing on a snow-covered, narrow bridge in the middle of nowhere. Old style Victorian lamps curled up from either side of the iron railings, though neither were lit, and so did nothing to lift the grey din of the heavy snow fall.

Walking slowly, lest he slipped over on a patch of ice and broke his arse, Scorpius peered over the iron railing, unsurprised to find the river had frozen into a solid slab of ice. Squinting into the distance, he could just make out the outline of mountains just beyond the border of trees.

Smiling, Scorpius shook his head. Al always seemed to pick the most random places for them to meet. The wind picked up, cutting straight through to his very core despite the warming charms Scorpius had cast on his winter clothes after Al had warned him their destination would be fairly cold. Shivering, he tugged his coat tighter, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets where hopefully they'd be warmer.

Scorpius yelped in surprise when an unexpected snowball struck the back of his head, covering his head and shoulders in white powder. He spun with a glare at Al who was already scooping up a second handful with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Don't you dar-" Scorpius started, cut off when the second missile hit him right in the face, much to Al's amusement if his loud guffaws were anything to go by.

Wiping his face clear, Scorpius glowered darkly at Al. "You'll regret that, Potter," he warned, reaching behind him to scoop up a small amount of snow from the railing.

Al grinned at him, his green eyes glittering in amusement. "Oh, really? What are you going to do to me?"

Instead of answering, Scorpius turned on his heel with a huff, snow crunching under his boots as he walked away with his nose high in the air. He waited until Al called after him in concern before he apparated, reappearing directly behind his boyfriend. Al yelped in shock as Scorpius jerked down his collar and dropped the tiny snowball he'd made down his back.

"_Merlin_, that's cold!" Al exclaimed, jigging up and down on the spot and flapping open the back of his coat and shirt to try and dislodge the snow now running down his back. Scorpius watched on in amusement, a small smirk playing about his mouth.

Al turned to him with a narrowed gaze and Scorpius rose a fine eyebrow in silent challenge. Letting out a small growl, Al lunged for him, tackling him to the ground. Luckily the snow softened the fall, making it only a mildly painful tumble. They wrestled playfully for a little while, Al managing to shove Scorpius' face into the snow at one point. Spluttering, Scorpius flipped them over, straddling Al's hips as he trapped his hands above his head, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"I give up, I give up!" Al laughed when Scorpius threatened him with another handful of snow.

Scorpius sat back with a triumphant smirk, releasing Al's wrists, though he made no move to get off his lap. Al rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smile, his hands resting lightly on Scorpius' hips making pleasant warm spots through his clothes.

"Where are we anyway?" Scorpius asked finally, leaning back as Al bent his knees to rest against his legs. It was the general position they adopted when lounging about at each other's flats, normally after one of their frequent play-fights.

"Er, the bridge... it's, er..."

Scorpius frowned as Al stammered, looking suddenly nervous. "Al?"

Al shook his head and sat up, burying his face into Scorpius' chest. "It's just... there's a legend about this bridge," he said, his voice muffled. "I wanted to... well, I hoped..."

"Al, what are you talking about?" Scorpius asked warily, slipping from Al's hold and getting to his feet. He tugged his fur-trimmed hood over his head to cover his exposed ears, the biting cold air making them hurt.

"You see, there's... er..." Al started before trailing off, chewing his bottom lip. He stared off into the distance for a moment with a slight frown before he shook his head and quickly got to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Scorpius asked, concerned now at his boyfriend's strange behaviour.

Al gave him a small smile. "I'm fine," he replied, rubbing his hands up and down Scorpius' arms when he shivered again. "There's just... something I want to ask you. I thought this would be the best place to do it, because of the legend around it."

Scorpius rose a brow, curious. "What legend?"

There was a moments silence before Al answered. "Apparently, a long long time ago, there was a young peasant and a Prince that lived on either side of the river. The Prince fell in love with the peasant at first sight, but because the river was too wide and the current too strong, they had no way of meeting. But still they met at the river banks every day and waved to each other from afar."

"I'm assuming these were Muggles since they didn't think of sending a message with an owl, or something," Scorpius interrupted.

"Yes they were, now shush and let me explain," Al replied with an air of forced patience. Scorpius fell silent but gave him a weary look in return.

"The days passed, but the Prince's love for the peasant did not wane in the slightest. Determined to meet his beloved, the Prince had this bridge constructed."

"He couldn't have done that in the first place because...?"

"The Prince and the peasant finally met," Al continued, ignoring Scorpius' comment. "They proclaimed their love for one another and were married on this very bridge, living happily ever after."

"Well, that was a rather anti-climactic ending," Scorpius noted. "The point in that tale was what exactly?"

Al hesitated, before he looked at Scorpius, clear determination burning in his eyes. "The legend goes, that this bridge was charmed by the love the Prince had for the peasant. Any that proclaim their love for one another here will be happy together, for eternity."

Scorpius stared in wide-eyed astonishment as Al slowly sank down to the ground on one knee, one hand going to fish in his coat pocket whilst reaching out to take Scorpius' left hand with his other.

"Even though we've had our rough times together, which to be honest were far from perfect, I still- er, wait..." Al glanced away with an uncertain look, his brow furrowing in the way Scorpius recognised as his 'I've-forgotten-something' expression. "I still believe being with you is- hang on."

Al let go of his hand, turning away to search his pocket. Not finding what he was looking for, he began to hurriedly pat at his other pockets, a worried expression on his face.

"_Bugger_," he whispered, before looking up at Scorpius with a sheepish look. "Could you bare with me for just one second?"

Without waiting for an answer, Al fished his wand out of his pocket, murmuring. "_Accio ring_."

A small silver band flew out from a mound of snow where they'd previously been tousling. Al caught it easily with his seeker-quick reflexes, a skill that had gone to waste since he apparently didn't really care for Quidditch.

Dusting off the snow that was persistently clinging to the ring, Al took Scorpius' hand once more. "I know, er... we still... I..." he trailed off with a frustrated look. "Oh, _blood and boil!_ I've forgotten my speech."

Shaking his head, Scorpius took the ring from Al with a sigh. "Just ask me, you prat," he told him.

Al blinked in surprise before giving him an amused look. "Scor, will you marry me?"

"After such a proposal, how could I refuse?" Scorpius drawled back. He grinned, tugging Al back to his feet. "Yes, moron, I'll marry you."

Al beamed before lunging forwards, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Scorpius slid his hands around Al's neck and up into his hair as he responded with a quiet moan. All too soon Al pulled away, rubbing his nose against Scorpius' with a wide goofy grin still on his face.

Scorpius held up the ring held in his palm. "Am I going to have to put this on myself?" he asked.

Giving him a patient look, Al took the ring and gently slid it onto his finger before kissing the back of his hand in a loving manner. "You are now officially going to be a Potter," he murmured.

Scorpius rose a brow. "I most certainly am not. You're going to be a Malfoy."

Al pulled back with a frown. "No-o-o. I'm the one that proposed. That means you have to take _my_ name."

Scorpius let out a short bark of laughter. "Hardly. I'm staying a Malfoy and that's final. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

Al's eyes sparkled at the challenge and Scorpius fought back a grin. "Really?" Al moved closer, his voice lowered with promise. "What will it take then?"

Lacing his hands around Al's neck, Scorpius leant into him with a smirk. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something."


End file.
